


Hard to Forget - In Pictures

by Persephone



Series: Willing to Take the Risk - In Pictures [1]
Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: M/M, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. <i>(Photobucket issue fixed.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Forget - In Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have always loved picspams.
> 
> _Originally posted in my LJ but slightly different edition here._

_It began, quite naturally, with a charity event.  
Which was followed by love. _

_And then there was a problem and a break-up._  
 _And for a while all was bleak._

_Until there was a soul searching_  
 _Which brought about a reconciliation._

_And thence a happily ever after._

_End of part one._  
~

Holden checking in at the charity fundraiser.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

At this party, they met and something blossomed. Something that promised to be quite wonderful.

And so though rocky at the start, they flourished.

The good old days.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

They took day trips. Down at Laguna Beach. (Those aren't Holden's dogs, btw.)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Everything seemed so good.

And then things went wrong.

"Sean: You’re wrong, I’m right.  
I’m sorry. But that's the way it’s got to be."

[](http://photobucket.com/)

So he left.

There’s a conveniently timed trip abroad.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

On the flight back there’s a soldier. An Army Captain who made him laugh.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

But whose insights are cutting.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Serious but not committed. A problem with things in the shape of a heart.

Portentous words.

Upon landing a surprise awaits.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Outside a sports bar after seeing Sean’s press conference, but inside his head. Where confusion reigns.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

He rushes to his ex's side...

[](http://photobucket.com/)

But is unable to take the leap.

After the break-up and before the reconciliation.  
(The sunglasses aren't for show.)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Four weeks and counting...

He’s happy for Sean. Really.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Until one day when he simply stops kidding himself.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

He makes the call.

~

Best boyfriend ever.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

* * *

Sean.

One of the NFL's leading quarterbacks.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

An easy going guy. Works hard all season, plays it low during the offseason.

Spreads for the sponsors. Paula, his agent, has gotta get paid.

[](http://photobucket.com/)[](http://photobucket.com/)

He was nervous about the first date at the Palisades.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

But it had worked out.

There had been plenty of dates after that.

Date night.. sometimes formal...

[](http://photobucket.com/)

...sometimes casual.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

But always amazing. They were made for each other.

(Holden’s camera phone has the best pics. THE BEST. Though finding autofocus on the BlackBerry while... well, not so easy.)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

And then things were suddenly bad.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

And not just bad, but done. From amazing to nothing.

And after that the world came falling down.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

He asked questions of himself.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

But where to find the answers? 

[](http://photobucket.com/)

The answers lay in courage.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Even if courage could somethings be so hard.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

But the path he chose paid off.

And now a very happy man.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Mornings after the run. With his niece’s smiley-face bowl.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

The way he feels most everyday now.  
~

And they lived happily ever after ~~until that summer~~.

Congratulations, boys!  
~*~

 


End file.
